


Is he...?

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ambiguous Female Inquisitor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is he...?

**Author's Note:**

> controlyoureyebrow asked: Mamihlapinatapei- Cullen/Inquisitor

She glances at his fingers, resting on the hilt of his word. He’s at ease, watching the soldiers train outside the grounds of Haven. His eyes are focused away from her so she thinks for a brief moment its safe to just _look_.

Her gaze trails up his arm, she can see the curve of his muscle under the small taps of visible leather but she keeps going up,  _just looking_ she reminds herself. She can see his chin, the stubble messy but his skin is rosy from the cold.

She wants to touch and feel if its rough or soft, her gaze focuses on his lips for a second, just a few moments stolen while he’s busy looking at something else and she can see a little smirk. 

He clears his throat and she quickly glances up to his eyes, just to see him quickly glance away from her.

 _Did_  he…?

She looks to the ground, the knot of nerves in her belly is tight but she does it again, only to catch him looking away again.

She smiles.

He  _is._  


End file.
